Song of the Organ
by The Tacochickenwings
Summary: After waiting seven years for the fated battle, it is time for the fate of the world to be decided. What goes through Ganondorf's mind? Oneshot on the final OoT battle, Ganondorf's POV.


_**Review, or I'll get Link to drive the Master Sword through YOUR heart! ;P J**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Song of the Organ**_

_A fanfiction by The Tacochickenwings_

* * *

I can sense his presence drawing ever nearer as I sit here, fingers dancing across the keys of the organ of which I am seated at. I've been waiting so long for this day, so many years...and it has finally come. I must boast the fact that I could be no more prepared, even if I tried.

I must confess, I took the boy for granted. I first layed eyes upon him when he was very small, hardly a day older than ten years of age, I presume. Such filthy, heroic determination... However, those heroic traits were greatly masked by the veil of youth this boy possessed those seven years ago. He was so young, so naive; he easily fell by my hand.

However, that day I met up with him, he caused me a fair deal of rage. Normally, I would've stuck with maintaining a calm demeanor in the presence of such insolence, but I was in a desperate matter. I had slaughtered the so called "great king of Hyrule" and was about to make my way to his filthy little rat, Princess Zelda, only to discover she had fled with the assistance of a nursemaid with the dubbance of Impa.

That wretched child... Damn her escape... Though she who sickens me is the holder of a most important key, the Ocarina of Time... And that is precisely why I sought her out those seven years ago.

I remember it all so clearly... I mounted my steed; I could see her up ahead, and of course, pursued her, determined... I swore I would not let her get away from me.

Damn it...damn it all...I lost track of her just outside the castle walls.

But I regained my momentarily lost hope the very second I spotted that little boy; I was certain he knew which direction Princess Zelda and Impa had fled. I requested for him to confide in me this bit of knowledge I knew he held.

Frustration bloomed inside me as he simply glared at me ever so coldly, his face tight with determination, body rigid with a poor attempt to conceal his fear of me. Nothing was said by him.

I recall telling him, "Protecting your precious princess, are you, child? That is foolishness..." Thus, I raised my hand and fired magic at him, knocking him off those pathetically stubby little legs of his. That fool...

I knew some of who that boy was. I was aware of his attempting to do me in. I laughed it off then.

Seven years passed, and I thought to myself, _The little bastard ought to be dead. _That was about all I really thought of him, for he seemed so very insignificant, until one day, I caught wind of a man matching the child's description who was said to have murdered my phantom clone. This was confirmed.

I wasn't too wavered by this until another one of my more respected minions, Volvagia, was also slaughtered by the young man. I was rather unnerved by this news, I shall admit. However, I continued my reign as confident as ever. I knew -- pardon, I KNOW I can beat him. All that I had to do was train for it. It was obvious that I was his target, for who else would he be seeking to kill?

I had been searching for the Princess Zelda on the side. See, I have known far more about her than she could have ever dreamed; the same goes for that young man...Link.

It is true, I still longed for the Ocarina of Time, that which gives one the power to control time... I was certain Princess Zelda had it, but it soon became apparent to me that Link was its owner. I had found out that he had slept seven years and through that, had escaped my reign. Such a thing is a feat only accomplished using the sacred ocarina of the royal family. But there was a more important treasure I wished to obtain. You see, I had discovered that the princess is the holder of a most sacred honor... She bears the Triforce of Wisdom. That discovery caused me much joy, as I am the proud owner of that privledge's other, the Triforce of Power. Not soon after that, I was surprised to find that that foul scum dubbed Link held the final crest of the three...the Triforce of Courage.

It is said that when the three crests, Power, Wisdom, and Courage come together, the gods have no choice but to come down. He who touches the combined powers of the three previously said elements, the Triforce, will have whatever he desires granted. It is MY desire to be able to do such a thing... I hunger for it so, it carresses my dreams during each slumber.

To my glee, Link and Zelda grew rather careless. Believing she was safe, the princess stepped out of disguise during a meeting with Link in the Temple of Time. She thought she was safe... She thought wrong. I captured her, I seized the glorious opportunity with pleasure, and here, today, she hovers before me, trapped by my magic.

And ah, what a lovely little trophy she is. Glaring down at me, banging her fists on that which I have her held inside, so blissfully unaware that it is light that will be taking the loss today, and because of this, light is soon to be no more.

"He will come!" she shouts at me, "He shall vanquish you, and send you to the bowels of hell where you belong, you slime! You will pay for all that you have done!" Such pitiful words.

I can think of a number of clever retorts for her weak phrases, but I choose not to speak any of them. I won't sink so low as to quarrel with someone so completely and utterly stupid.

Link is getting closer now, I feel it in my bones. I am rather bored by all this. I grow tired of hearing of his "heroic feats"... I shall be pleased with honor of ending him, and them.

The princess continues her little fit as I remain on the organ. At last, I hear the door swing open. It's about time you showed up, _hero_...

"Give it up, Ganondorf, your time is done..." he snarls.

I do not turn to face him. The only change in my behavior is the end of my playing the organ.

"You're late," I chuckle icily. "Time isn't as much of your element as everyone thinks it is, is it, boy?"

I hear Link shift heavily, hear his slight panting. Is he brain dead? He cannot hide his fears from me. No one can. He is actually afraid to fight me...hm.

There is silence, which I break in a moment's time. Standing up and turning to face him, I say, "Do not get me wrong, _dear hero..._ Your presence is most welcome... Do you see?"

Suddenly, the crests we three bear begin to shine brightly on the backs of our hands. I raise mine to boast it to the boy.

"Do you see?" I repeat. "Look at this...this which binds us together. We have been chosen by the gods to uphold a great honor, an honor we have been destined to at birth. It is a most powerful thing... When they come together, our individual Triforce pieces form something wonderful: the Triforce itself. As I am sure both of you know..." I steal a glance at Princess Zelda before continuing, "the Triforce has the ability to grant the wishes of the beholder. And do you know who shall have that honor tonight, my children?"

"Most certainly not YOU!" Zelda snaps from her prison.

"Silence, you FILTH!" I glare daggers at her before turning my gaze back to Link.

"Your sad little princess is wrong, for _I _shall be the lucky one tonight!"

I can't help but smile at the look on Link's face; his fury is etched in every feature. I am proud to admit that I am the cause of such rage. It's amazing how much words alone can do.

"You're all talk! I didn't come for a lesson in history..." Link growls, tightening his grip on the Master Sword.

"Shut up, boy, this battle does not begin until I SAY it can...

"As I was saying...it is sheer fate that the bearers of the crests are gathered here on this day. Tonight is the night your puny lives end, and my reign instensifies and spreads...

"Our battle shall begin momentarily, my boy... But I fear you cannot fight me with that little security blanket of your's." I glare at the blue, glowing fairy fluttering around his head. She has been his companion for many years, I presume; I remember seeing her with him the day Link and I had our first encounter.

She is his hope, his advisor. I cannot stand for having such light in the presence of this most awaited battle. I cast my dark magic at the damn bug.

"Link, his powers are strong! I...I fear I cannot aid you!" she cries, and is blown back by power with a pained shriek. I let out a cackle.

"Navi..." Link whispers wistfully. His expression is desperate, fearful, nervous... I enjoy seeing such weakness.

"Well, you requested a battle, and a battle you shall get!" I exclaim, and with a wave of my hand, the princess is soon out of sight as her cystal prison is lifted up into the heavens, and the room we stand in is transformed into a fine arena.

"Ready or not, here I come..." I chuckle. Lifting my hand, I cast an electrical charge at Link.

He is more prepared than I expected. His comeback is slicing as the energy ball with his sword, thus bouncing it back to me. I am not disheartened by this. I merely fire it back at him.

Off we go, volleying. He has much skill for one of his age, I'll admit, but as I previously told you, I expect a great loss on his part anyway.

Physical and emotional shock overcome me as I recieve a blow from my own offense. My body feels numb and brimming with pain; I fall to the ground...how can this be? I feel another awful sensation as I am pierced with the tip of a light arrow. The pain intensifies as I come to realize that Link is before me, slicing me with that most WRETCHED, most LIGHT weapon of his...ooh, that Master Sword... Its warm touch burns so badly! I am not going to slip up like that again, I vow. HE WILL PAY WITH HIS LIFE...

I rise sooner than he expects, and attempt to seize him by the neck. Blast his stealth, he slips away from me and leaps to safety!

I try to catch him off guard by firing my next electric charge before he seems ready, but I have been decieved. It is frustrating how prepared he is for EVERY SINGLE LITTLE THING I try to get him with... We take on volleying once more, and this time, for a lot longer.

At last, to my delight, he is at the recieving end of the blow. He cries out in pain, and falls to his knees. I grin and fire another at him, but damn his ability to recover so quickly... More volleying for a time, until Link takes a step back, and the charge crashes into the ground, harming neither of us.

_The bastard must think that's all I have up my sleeve... _I think to myself, grinning mischeviously. Link catches my change in expression, and seems to be able to read it, as I see him ready himself further.

I cry out with the impending glory of the hit I am about to momentarily land upon that foolish wretch. This is a different type of magic I am about to use, something he cannot volley back and use against me.

The black and purple electricity feels delightfully warm in my hand as it expands into a fine sized orb. I see Link's eyes widen, see him ready that sword of his, probably thinking that this won't be far different from the previously fired magic. I send it at him, and laugh at his piteous attempt to volley it back at me. It hits him, and his cries of pain are glorious music.

I realize that this magic is a great weakness for him. I know I must take full advantage of this, and I most certainly will...oh, I WILL...

Quickly, I conjuer another one, but am enraged to discover that he has come up with a counter attack for it out of sheer guessing... Raising his bow, he fires a light arrow at my orb, causing it to explode in my face.

Severe pain... I thought it impossible, but it worsens as the familiar burning of a light arrow digs into my flesh, followed once again by the slashing of that blasted sword!

I must wonder, what is it I am doing wrong? I've trained for many moons, and yet this young man has high hope of thwarting me?

No...I mustn't think such things. I remind myself that I have much more up my sleeve, more than the boy knows...

I begin to rise, and Link backs off. This round is a twin to the previous, and my head is swimming with fury.

I try to get to my feet again, but I am far too battered. With a gasp, I fall to my knees, gasping... How can this be?

"You...bastard..." I pant, vomiting all over the ground. I try to catch sight of his expression, but my eyes close, and I fall flat on the ground. Even if I had not fallen, I still would be unable to read his emotion. My vision is far too blurred, I am afraid...

The feeling and emotion are ebbing away, until all I am left with are a tingle running throughout my body and a nagging anger in my mind. I try to speak, but find I am unable too.

I hear voices...I know who they are, but alas, I am too disoriented and numb to place names to them.

"You did it! It's over...it's all over..." says one.

"Thank goddesses you're safe. You gave me quite a scare. ...Let's just get out of here..." sighs the second.

Zelda...and Link... It took a many moments, but I finally know who is talking. The tiny anger swells into fury so blinding, I surprise myself. I find I have been given newfound strength with this sudden outburst of feeling... I still cannot fight, but there _is_ something I _can_ do...

Focusing my energy, I picture in my mind's eye the castle the three of us are in collapsing...boulders falling, crushing; walls collapsing... What glorious thoughts, as they are coming true this very moment.

Gasps Zelda, "He is using his last breath to bring these walls down upon us!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" cries Link.

Then suddenly, everything goes black for me...

* * *

"Get up, Ganondorf...you live still. Crush them...CRUSH THEM..." hisses a voice. It is one of the many dark spirits that have been whispering to me for years. They encourage me, they advise me, they give me strength...this time is no different.

"It is time to destroy him!" the others murmur.

My eyes shoot open. I find myself surrounded by the debris of my collapsed lair. I blink to clear my slightly doubled vision, and see Link gazing at me warily, approaching cautiously... Feet behind him is Zelda, displaying a similar expression.

The biggest surge of strength yet crashes onto me, and oh, it feels WONDEFUL... I laugh with pleasure, and find myself rising into the air, a most inspiring sensation coursing through my veins. Down below, I can see Link rigid with fear, rooted with shock. I hear Zelda's scream as I begin to transform...

Moments later, I land back on the ground, towering high above Link. I let out a mighty roar, for I am no longer held back by the boundaries of my previously human form, as I am no man now, but beast. With the wave of a mighty clawed hand, I conjuer up a ring of fire that encircles myself and Link, like an arena. Zelda is stuck behind it, unable to aid that puny young man in this final battle...

I roar, and attempt to slam my mighty tail down upon his skull. He screams, and leaps out of the way. I lumber closer, and take a swipe at him with my claws, hitting him. The blow sends his sword flying.

I can see panic in his eyes. He is confused without that sword; he is far too dependant on it. This gives me an advantage, and I attack more enthusiastically.

He seems to come to his senses, and whips out that dreaded bow, along with his damn Light Arrows. He fires one at me, but I wave it away easily with my scaled, armored arm.

Unfortunately, in my large, creature form, I find that I have lost most of my agility. Blast, Link appears to have realized this, as he uses his stealth against me.

He pulls out another weapon, a large hammer, and brings it down on my tail. It hurts, dammit! I let out a cry, and spin around to face him. I claw at him as I did before, but I miss by mere inches...damn... Link runs to my tail, and slams it with that awful hammer once more.

My heart falls; he has found a weakness in me that even I was unaware of having: my tail is highly sensitive. I try to fight more quickly, but this just causes Link to increase his own speed. Again and again, he deals painful blows to my tail... Why is this happening to me?

After undergoing a particularly hard blow, I fall to my knees. The injury temporarily shuts off my magic, and the wall of fire that was blocking Link from reaching both the princess and his sword momentarily disappears. He makes a mad dash for the blade, retrieves it, and approaches me.

I know that this is not over yet...I recover, and bring the wall of fire up again. As hard as I can, with all the fury and hatred in the world, I roar and smack Link with my tail; it makes impact with his side. I observe gleefully as he his flung a few yards away, and lays still, the wind knocked out of him.

Zelda screams, and cries, "Link! Link, can you hear me, are you ok?"

With a rattling, pained breath, Link slowly pushes himself into a sitting position, whimpering. I take pride of the fact that I am the one who put those tears in his eyes. Seizing this fine opportunity, I lumber for him, and deal a blow to his other side with my claw.

Zelda yelps with sympathy, but her cry is drowned by Link's earsplitting scream. Blood flows hard and fast from the gaping wound revealed by his ripped tunic. The tears flow down his face, and he grips that sword with his life.

I know that if I can hit him one more time, it will be his end, and I will be the victor. With thanks to the dark spirits, I lift my tail, and prepare to smack him one final time...

Everything seems to go in hideous slow motion, and I gape in horror as Link suddenly, though with visible pain, leaps to his feet, and jumps over my tail, preventing it from making contact with him. He springs off the ground, onto my scaly, bent knee, and from this position, drives the Master Sword through my heart.

It takes me what feels like hours to realize what he has just done, though it is but only mere seconds. I fall one final time, and everything goes black.


End file.
